


Tequila et autres réjouissances

by Nelja



Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercule et Deadpool, bourrés à la tequila, se perdent dans le désert, et la conversation dévie sur le sexe, bien évidemment. Fait suite à Deadpool Team-up 899.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila et autres réjouissances

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics.
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "Sous stupéfiants - cigarettes, whisky, etc..." de la communauté LJ 30-interdits.
> 
> Contient : conversations sur des sujets sexuels exotiques,un peu de pratique aussi, mentions de violence, termes crus, et techniquement dubcon vu qu'un des deux persos est plus ivre que l'autre

"A booooire !" hurla Deadpool.

"Tiens, l'ami !" clama Hercule au barman d'une voix tonitruante en lançant une pièce sur le comptoir. "La même chose !"

L'homme considéra la monnaie d'un air soupçonneux. Puis ses clients, d'un air de ne pas vouloir se faire taper dessus. Le dilemme était certainement, considérant ses interlocuteurs, à la fois mortel et tragique.

"Cette pièce... n'a pas cours ici." finit-il par dire avec un grand sourire, pour pouvoir le cas échéant se rattraper en jurant que ce n'était pas un problème du tout.

"C'est de l'or pur !" assura bruyamment Hercule.

"Vous n'allez pas en faire un drachme !" s'exclama Deadpool, avant d'éclater d'un rire hystérique qui contamina Hercule.

Le barman décida finalement d'employer une stratégie éprouvée avec les super-méchants et même super-héros agressifs, de préférence complètement bourrés.

"La bonne nouvelle," affirma-t-il avec un sourire jovial en posant sur la table quatre bouteilles de tequila, "c'est que la maison vous offre à chacun un verre supplémentaire. Mais la mauvaise, c'est qu'en les servant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus de tequila."

"Répète un peu ça ?" s'exclama Deadpool en portant un bras à un des sabres attachés dans son épaule.

"Il n'y a plus de tequila chez moi," reprit le barman très vite, "mais je peux vous expliquer comment arriver chez un collègue qui en a encore beaucoup, et ce n'est même pas loin, je vous indique la direction !"

Deadpool sembla prêt à attendre que l'homme ait fini de griffonner une carte sommaire avant de le décapiter. Hercule passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules - comme pour l'en empêcher exprès, vraiment - et s'exclama "Merci à toi, l'ami ! La prochaine fois que tu voudras parler d'un haut fait qui dépasse les capacités humaines, tu pourras déclarer qu'Hercule - et son ami Deadpool - sont venus ici et ont réussi à terminer toute ta réserve de téquila en une soirée !"

"Je n'y manquerai pas !"

"Il pourra encore si je lui ouvre les entrailles ?" demanda Deadpool avec espoir. "Tu es un vieux grec ! Tu vois des choses dans les entrailles ! L'adresse du bar le plus proche, ça me semble le minimum !"

Hercule sembla réfléchir. "Je ne crois pas."

"Et si je fais des jolis dessins avec ? Ca serait très original. Très haut fait !"

"Non plus." Hercule déclama d'un air inspiré. "Mais la prochaine fois que nous irons affronter un monstre terrifiant, cela pourrait être mémorable, effectivement !" Il sembla essayer de se rappeler quelque chose. "Mais après avoir festoyé !"

"Tout droit pendant cinq kilomètres, puis à droite." dit le barman en tendant la carte où il avait écrit la même chose, en moins compréhensible. Il claquait peut-être un tout petit peu des dents, au cas où l'un des deux ne soit pas assez ivre et aurait l'idée de vérifier, pour la tequila.

* * *

La voiture semblait ivre elle-même, se déplaçait pas brusques à-coups de droite et de gauche, hoquetait presque. Hercule semblait trouver charmant cette capacité à s'accorder à ses humeurs ; aussi il la laissait faire, pris par la conversation.

"La même chose est arrivée au noble roi Conchobar du panthéon celte !" s'exclama-t-il, en buvant une des dernières précieuses gorgées d'alcool. "Convié pour la nuit la plus longue chez deux rois d'égale valeur, il décida d'aller passer la première partie de la soirée chez l'un, et la deuxième chez l'autre ! Mieux que cela, il fit en sorte que les deux rois eux-mêmes oublient leurs différences et participent aux deux fêtes ! Du moins, il essaya, car le malicieux Aengus décida de troubler leur vision avec de l'alcool, et de les envoyer chez leur ennemi mortel, pour qu'ils fassent... une troisième fête !" Hercule fronça le sourcil. "Enfin, je crois vraiment qu'Aengus m'a raconté ça. Qui a besoin de cohérence ?"

"C'est tout comme moi !" s'exclama Deadpool. "Une fois, j'ai été invité chez mon voisin du dessus. Pas exactement par lui, mais par l'odeur d'alcool. He bien après qu'il a menacé d'appeler les flics, je suis parti chez les voisins du dessous, sauf que je suis tombé dans les escaliers exprès pour aller plus vite, alors je me suis trompée d'étage, et ces voisins-là étaient en train de regarder les _nouveaux_ Star Wars ! Je suis arrivé au moment où la tête de Jar-Jar Binks était sur l'écran, imagine le traumatisme !"

"Ce que nous formulons de façon si épique et si noble, c'est que nous sommes perdus, n'est-ce pas la vérité ?" lança Hercule d'une voix qui devenait hystériquement aiguë, mais sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

"Pire qu'une dent en or dans le cul d'un chat." répondit Deadpool, hilare.

C'est le moment que choisit la voiture pour s'arrêter dans un dernier hoquet, en signe de protestation pour un déplacement sans but. Et pire encore, ses conducteurs découvrirent avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient à cours d'alcool exactement en même temps que leur moderne monture avait épuisé son essence.

"Si tu ne redémarres pas immédiatement, saloperie, je t'étripe en commençant par le carburateur !" s'exclama Deadpool en grimpant sur la banquette arrière pour marquer son courroux.

"C'est pour ça que je regrette les voitures à chevaux," bailla Hercule en s'étendant sur sa banquette. "Une monture bien dressée est capable de comprendre quelque chose comme un morceau de sucre, ou... le genre de motivation que tu viens de donner, ami."

Deadpool sauta un peu sur un pied juste pour le plaisir et pour rendre sa menace plus impressionnante, glissa, et se retrouva étalé sur le ventre sur les genoux d'Hercule. Il éclata de rire, et le dieu aussi, avec un bon coeur certainement inspiré par le fait que même si le sabre était tombé dix centimètres plus loin, il n'aurait pas entamé sa peau pas tout à fait invulnérable, mais pas loin.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?" demanda Deadpool, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, allongé sur les genoux d'Hercule. Il tenta de se tortiller suggestivement, mais la voiture péchait quelque peu en largeur. Il n'en resta pas moins à sa place, jusqu'à ce qu'on cesse d'attribuer sa maladresse à l'alcool qu'il avait déjà métabolisé, facteur guérissant, tout ça, Weapon X sois maudit pour m'empêcher de me bourrer la gueule (avec tout le reste). Heureusement, lors des soirées et autres amusements, il avait juste certaines capacités naturelles brillantes à raconter n'importe quoi et à casser la gueule à tout le monde qui donnaient aisément le change et faisaient que personne ne s'en était encore aperçu.

Hercule ne répondit pas, mais son visage s'emplit d'une émotion virile devant la bouteille vide.

"Il y a la possibilité d'une quête épique pour aller en chercher d'autres, évidemment," continua Deadpool, "ce qui serait vachement plus cool et faisable et avec une récompense derrière si on n'était pas perdus. Sinon, je dis ça juste comme ça, mais j'aime le sexe."

"Ah, le sexe !" Hercule hoqueta. "Est-ce que je t'ai déjà raconté la fois où...?"

Alors que le dieu grec esquissait les détails d'une rencontre épique et scabreuse, un écran couleur imaginaire s'allumait derrière Deadpool où s'affichait en grosses lettres fluorescentes "Tentative d'approche numéro un : epic fail"

* * *

"Et alors, je me retrouve avec tout ce harem de Gwen Stacy !" Deadpool avait finalement renoncé à sa position privilégiée dont les avantages stratégiques avaient été décevants, et avait préféré la possibilité de pouvoir tout expliquer avec les mains. "Bien sûr, elles étaient truquées, et elles ont fini par exploser. Les savants fous sont toujours comme ça. Mais en attendant, je me suis amusé. J'ai mentionné qu'elles étaient fournies avec les robes de soubrette ?"

"Aaaah, plusieurs jeunes filles à la fois, cela ne vieillit jamais." Hercule sembla un instant mélancolique avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu pâteuse quoique épique. "Je me rappelle la fois où le roi Thespios m'avait invité chez lui. Il avait de très nombreuses filles, toutes charmantes, mais j'ai surtout flirté avec l'aînée, que le père avait placée à côté de moi. J'ai bien évidemment passé la nuit avec elle." Deadpool marqua bruyamment son approbation. "Après une fois seulement, elle a demandé à se retirer pour se laver, et est revenue toute propre. Je me disais que ce n'était qu'une manie bien acceptable, mais au bout de la quarante-neuvième fois, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. He bien en fait, les cinquante filles ont passé chacune un tour dans mon lit ! Le père avait l'intention de mettre le sang de Zeus dans ma famille, et voulait... augmenter ses chances. Je me suis senti quelque peu trahi. Je pensais avoir prouvé mon endurance, et voilà, aucune n'en a vraiment profité individuellement ! S'il avait voulu m'en parler, je les aurais prises par petits groupes à la fois..."

"J'approuve entièrement. Et en tant qu'observateur extérieur qui n'était pas là pour observer mais le regrette bien, je me déclare impressionné. Les acteurs de films pornos, ce n'est pas pareil, c'est tourné en plusieurs prises, ils trichent. Je suis sûre qu'elles ont été très satisfaites. Surtout que j'ai eu l'occasion de constituer, au cours d'un combat, que tu étais remarquablement bien pourvu. Oh, je ne suis pas un pervers, c'est juste que je glissais entre tes jambes pour esquiver et c'est difficile de regarder ailleurs eu cas de jupette sans sous-vêtements..."

"Ah, chez les grecs où j'ai grandi, les petits phallus étaient bien plus appréciés. Aussi, j'ai peu eu à me réjouir de mes attributs en grandissant."

"Sérieux, mon pote ?"

"Exactement ! Un phallus imposant était considéré comme la marque d'une ascendance métèque. Ah, j'en ai eu des remarques selon lesquelles une femme dans mon ascendance avait dû fauter avec un esclave venu des profondeurs de la Nubie ! Ce à quoi je répondais que mon arrière-grand-mère était une noble princesse d'Ethiopie, en général en leur brisant plusieurs os." Hercule sembla à nouveau s'absorber dans les profondeurs nostalgiques de l'alcool. "Mon entourage aussi a certainement peu eu à s'en réjouir pendant que je grandissais."

"Oh, mec, ça la fout mal d'être grec ! Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon, moi je te dis ça. Et toi, c'est quoi ton opinion dessus ?"

"Je ne sais. Quand j'ai accordé mes attentions au centaure Chiron, j'ai certainement pris la taille de son phallus comme un défi au début, et en ai finalement retiré une certaine satisfaction. Peu de ses élèves osaient lui offrir son dû."

"Un centaure ? Attends attends attends temps mort. Un centaure mâle ? Tu baises des mecs ? C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur les centaures ? Attends, réponds à la deuxième question en premier."

"Chiron était un sage et un professeur respecté dans toute la Grèce !"

Tentative d'approche numéro quinze : epic fail. Avec un peu de malchance, il allait lui raconter ses cours, et pour que ce soit pire que tout, ce serait des maths ! Déjà Deadpool sentait l'ombre menaçante des triangles rectangles se profiler à l'horizon.

"Et à l'époque," poursuivait Hercule, "cette question d'aimer exclusivement la compagnie d'un autre sexe ne se posait pas. Tous les hommes étaient supposés prendre femme et l'honorer, la plus grande partie avait aussi des aventures, bien entendu, et l'Elève couchait avec le Maître pour hériter des qualités viriles de celui avec qui il entretenait une relation si privilégiée !"

"Wow. De nos jours, ça ne se passe plus comme ça dans les écoles. Enfin, pas en dehors du porno."

"Plus tard, j'ai moi-même initié mon neveu Iolaos. Ha, nous avons combattu l'Hydre de Lerne ensemble ! Plus tard, le beau Hylas, que je perdis pendant la quête des Argonautes, et, vers la fin de ma vie, le fringant Philoctète. Et je parle quand j'étais humain !"

"Pas mal, pas mal ! Et à part ça, vous aviez quoi ? Un mec et une fille, Deux mecs ensemble, deux filles ensemble, trois, quatre ?"

"Le dernier... se pratiquait sans doute, mais pas à la connaissance des hommes. Quant aux autres, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se faisait."

"Ha ha, mais c'est normal ! C'était il y a très longtemps, et on a inventé plein d'autres choses depuis, comme les mitrailleuses Gatling et les navettes spatiales ! Est-ce qu'à l'époque ils avaient seulement prévu le passage où on est ligoté par une blonde, une brune et une rousse qui arrivent avec des fouets et un godemiché ?"

"Je comprends ton argument, mon ami." répondit Hercule, mais peut-être que cela voulait juste dire qu'il en avait marre de méditer dessus. Comment on pouvait se lasser de ça, franchement, comme sujet de méditation ?

"Mais d'un autre côté, je suis beaucoup plus jeune que toi, parce que tu as, quoi, quelques milliers d'années ? Un peu plus ? Et s'il faut s'inscrire pour aller péter la gueule à HYDRA ou n'importe quoi d'autre que tu disais, ça me dit totalement !"

"L'hydre est un dragon ! Exactement !"

Tentative d'approche numéro seize : epic fail.

"Oh, encore plus cool ! Il paraît qu'ils ont des trésors ! Mais bien sûr, je dis ça, mais l'interêt principal c'est d'avoir une bonne vieille nuit de sexe. J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?"

"Tu désires partager ma couche, mortel, en tant que compagnon d'armes ?"

"Euh... ouais. Et je peux même être élève si c'est si important parce qu'il y a encore des trucs que je ne sais pas faire, comme... plein de choses. Sauf que là on n'a pas de couche, juste une voiture et du désert. Je pense que la voiture est mieux parce que le sable fait vraiment un lubrifiant abominable." Apparemment Hercule bourré n'aurait pas reconnu une manoeuvre d'approche si elle lui avait taillé une pipe.

"Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt, ami ? J'en suis bien aise ! Mon compagnon actuel ne semble pas incliné à l'appréciation des phallus, et je respecte son concept d'"orientation sexuelle", fût-il surprenant à mes yeux."

Tentative d'approche numéro dix-sept : victoire ?

"Oh moi, les phallus, je suis contre, tout contre !" OK, ça le rendait plus lent, mais il y avait des gens qui arrêtaient d'être d'accord quand ils n'étaient plus bourrés, donc hein, pas de quoi se plaindre. "Je savais bien que pour être clair j'aurais dû commencer par soulever ta jupe tout de suite, genre tentative d'approche un, une petite main aux fesses, et peut-être faire semblant de vomir dans le bar pour t'amener dans les toilettes. Je suis expert en sexe dans les toilettes "

"Le Lion de l'Olympe ne s'accouple pas dans un lieu d'aisances ! Pas quand il y a, à quelques pas, la nature verdoyante pleine de nymphes..." Il s'interrompit, regarda autour de lui, se rappela brusquement qu'il n'était pas en Grèce. "Ou du moins la nature... sauvage, pleine de..."

"De cactus ? De scorpions ? Non, mauvaises images mentales."

"D'étoiles ! Voilà !" finit par s'exclamer Hercule, en regardant le ciel. "Oh, je vois que tu es prompt à te mettre à l'ouvrage, mon ami !"

"Totalement !" s'exclama Deadpool, les deux mains sous la tunique du demi-dieu. "Mais toi, wow, tu es rapide à te mettre en marche, si j'ose dire !"

"Aucune quantité d'alcool n'a jamais arrêté le Lion de l'Olympe dans ses activités copulatoires !"

"Je n'ai jamais essayé avec un lion, mais je peux dire là tout de suite que je pense que la comparaison te fait plus de mal que de bien !" La bite remarquable d'Hercule était maintenant pleinement visible sous la lune, le bas de sa tunique en fouillis contre son ventre. "Je te taille une pipe ?"

"Le plaisir de l'anticipation, ami, ne sera certainement rien à côté de... Hmmm..."

"Tu aimes ?" lança Deadpool. Qu'on ne s'y trompe pas : il appréciait les fellations, des deux côtés de la chose. Mais le côté tragique, c'est qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen qui permettait de parler en même temps, sauf sur quelqu'un avec une très petite bite, et là ce n'était clairement pas le cas. La queue d'Hercule lui remplissait la bouche de façon jouissive, mais cela ne faisait pas de mal de prendre aussi un répit de temps en temps. "Est-ce que je reste couché sur la banquette comme ça ? Ou j'essaie de me coller entre tes jambes ? Ou je peux partir de la banquette arrière ?" Entre ces différentes propositions, il faisait des démonstrations, donnant des coups de langues très motivés avant de reprendre la conversation. "Et oh, pour plus tard, on peut faire des trucs super avec le levier de vitesses !"

"Je reconnais sans peine ton expertise... Choisis ce qui te plait le plus, mais je t'en prie, continue !"

"Tout de suite. Je veux dire, dès que j'aurais fini de parler parce que sinon je devrais y mettre les dents, et... hum..." Hercule avait saisi doucement sa tête et avait placé le bout de son membre dans sa bouche, et Deadpool suçait, peu importe si ses pieds faisaient des noeuds, vraiment, tant qu'il avait cette sauvage odeur de musc dans les narines, cette colonne monumentale dans sa bouche, et il lui restait même un peu de capacités sensorielles dans les yeux juste pour admirer, sous cet angle, les abdos et les pectoraux du Prince du Pouvoir... ou alors ça c'était le slogan dans Les Maîtres de l'Univers ? Deadpool n'était pas à jour pour les héros secondaires. Non, Hercule, secondaire ou pas, était sans contestation possible environ cent trente millions de fois plus viril que le prince Machin avec sa chemise rose et sa coupe kitsch... d'un côté cela ne voulait pas dire grand chose ? Disons cent trente milliards de fois.

Les mains du demi-dieu caressaient son dos fermement à travers la combinaison, puis l'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur la peau. Deadpool anticipa un peu le moment où, bourré ou pas, Hercule allait se rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un énorme cancer qui marche, parle et tue, et crier tel une ménagère devant une souris, ou au moins se rappeler qu'il avait quelque chose d'urgent sur le feu ; il suça avec plus d'avidité encore, enfonçant un instant la bite énorme aussi profond qu'il le pouvait avant de revenir au gland, comme ça il en aurait profité au maximum et peut-être aussi ça convaincrait Hercule de ne pas arrêter tout de suite.

Mais le moment n'arriva pas, et les mains continuèrent à masser lentement ses épaules. C'était pas mal. Pas la meilleure réponse possible à une pipe, mais il pouvait faire avec. Malheureusement, il avait la bouche trop pleine pour suggérer des alternatives, genre, lui mettre la tête en bas et transformer ça en soixante-neuf, ou éventuellement dans l'autre sens...

Enfin, un vague de sperme au goût salé se répandit dans sa bouche, et Deadpool eut envie de comparer ça aux immensités marines et aussi à toute la téquila dont ils n'avaient pas eu assez, mais c'était peut-être la présence d'un héros grec célébré par les aèdes et tout qui lui faisait faire des métaphores encore plus à la con que d'habitude.

"Assurément, tes talents ne se limitent pas à ceux d'un mercenaire !" déclara Hercule quand il eut retrouva sa voix. "Quel dommage que de telles merveilles demeurent inchantées !"

"Mais elles ne le sont pas du tout ! La chanson "Cocksucker", c'est écrit entièrement sur moi ! Ou alors peut-être que je suis le seul à la chanter ? Bon, il est peut-être temps de passer à la suite, parce que là je suis serré contre la pédale de frein et je bande tellement que je finirai par la casser un de ces jours, ce qui serait dommage, genre on se crasherait contre quelque chose. Bon, c'est mon tour. Enfin, ton tour de faire le boulot. Mec, arrête de me regarder avec un air d'incompréhension ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que les vieux grecs avaient une conception du sexe où un seul des deux a un orgasme. Ou alors c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'entretuaient tant avec de grandes masses. Enfin bon, tu as joui, mais tu as toujours des mains, une bouche... même des pieds, je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions ! Tu as... wow, tu as une queue dure à nouveau ? J'espère que je serai aussi en forme quand j'aurai quelques millénaires."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, ami. Ton tour va venir."

"Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi il n'est pas déjà venu, si ce n'est pas trop demander."

"Helas, je ne maîtrise pas aussi bien que toi l'art de se positionner dans une voiture moderne sans en casser les différents composants indispensables au fonctionnement et dont mon ami Amadeus insiste toujours pour que j'apprenne les noms."

"Alors là ! Si c'est juste ça, attends, pas de problème ! Regarde, je mets ma main là... et mon pied là... et il te suffit de te coucher sur moi et tu as même le tableau de bord comme appui confortable !"

Hercule suivit les instructions, et très vite, ils arrivèrent à une position où la seule partie de la voiture qui se plaignait était les amortisseurs. Quant aux parties du corps de Deadpool, son cul était en train de réclamer de l'action, niveau d'urgence alerte rouge, mais à part ça ça allait très bien, merci.

Deadpool gémit d'aise - et aussi un peu pour exprimer poliment qu'il était de bon ton de continuer - quand Hercule baissa son pantalon et commença à masser sa bite. Puis comme les gémissements n'étaient peut-être pas assez clairs en grec ancien, il décida de s'exclamer plutôt "Oh oui oh oui continue encore !" Il sentit la bite d'Hercule entre ses cuisses. "Prends-moi saute-moi avec ta grosse queue encule-moi !"

"Tu sais, ami," répondit Hercule avec ce ton décontracté que Deadpool avait beaucoup apprécié depuis le moment où ils avaient commencé de s'entretuer mais qui commençait à devenir un peu déplacé dans les circonstances précises. "Je n'ai jamais apprécié la sodomie. Cela me semble tellement peu hygiénique, surtout pour l'éraste." Deadpool n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais il avait l'impression de deviner au contexte. Après tout, c'était celui qui était dessus qui avait sa queue dans le conduit d'évacuation.

"Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" demanda-t-il avec une voix qui n'était absolument pas paniquée et hystérique, c'était juste son état normal.

"Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais chez un compagnon, j'ai toujours apprécié la fermeté des cuisses. Ah, les splendeurs de la jeunesse sportive et nerveuse..."

Hercule glissa sa bite entre les jambes de Deadpool, et honnêtement s'il avait vu ça dans un porno il aurait sans doute déclaré que ce n'était pas du vrai sexe et que le loueur avait intérêt à le rembourser et à lui en filer deux autres pour la peine. Mais là, sentir la queue humide glisser contre son scrotum... OK, on devrait penser à le caresser là plus souvent. Hercule referma sa prise sur sa bite, et les caresses devinrent un violent mouvement de va-et-bien dans un poing serré... Deadpool pouvait totalement faire avec ça et en fait il pouvait faire avec n'importe quel sexe mais là en l'occurence il était totalement pour découvrir de nouvelles choses. Il serra très fort les cuisses, parce que ses connaissances avancées en mécanique du pénis (en tout cas, plus avancées qu'en n'importe quelle autre mécanique, même celle des mitrailleuses, c'était pas rien) lui révélaient que ça rendrait les choses vachement plus cool pour son partenaire. Et d'ailleurs, personne ne disait du mal des muscles de ses cuisses, qui pouvaient très certainement décapsuler une bière, même s'il n'avait jamais essayé.

En attendant, les muscles en question semblaient aux aussi apprécier beaucoup le voisinage, salut, bite d'un Dieu Olympien, nous sommes les muscles des cuisses de Deadpool, ça boume chez vous, encore encore encore oh oui oh oui. Ah non, ça c'était sa bouche qui était en train de le dire. Ou peut-être son téton agréablement malmené par l'autre main d'Hercule. En cet instant, Deadpool était assez en train de créer une théorie rénovée et totalement extraordinaire de l'anatomie où il y aurait d'un côté les parties génitales et de l'autre tout le reste. Les mouvements s'intensifièrent. Les amortisseurs grincèrent une fois de plus, plein de fois en fait, mais si une voiture ne pouvait pas supporter ça, elle ne connaissait rien à tout ce qui était bon dans la vie !

Et finalement, les cuisses de Deadpool était pleines du sperme d'Hercule, et du sien aussi, et c'était top délectable. Ils n'avaient utilisé aucune protection, heureusement que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait les bébés. Argh, il avait dit ça à haute voix, ou Hercule lachait son gros rire franc pour autre chose ?

"Je tiens à dire," dit-il après avoir retrouvé sa capacité à dire des choses cohérentes - non, il s'était trompé, c'était sa capacité à dire des choses pas tout à fait cohérentes mais presque, il ferait avec - "que si avec le centaure c'était comme ça, c'est totalement de la triche."

"De temps en temps..." dit Hercule d'un ton nostalgique, et Deadpool se demanda si à demander comment c'était les autres fois il risquait de recevoir un cours de mythologique ou du bon porno bien sale. Peu importe ! Pour l'instant, niveau porno sale, il était servi.

"En tout cas c'était vachement bien ! Nous maintenant, je veux dire, pas toi avec le centaure, encore que je ne veux pas présumer, si ça se trouve tu es encore meilleur au lit dessous, tu n'es pas forcé de prendre ça comme une invitation mais si tu le fais je ne t'en voudrai pas du tout."

"Je ne suis pas certain... d'être prêt à essayer de nouvelles choses ce soir. Peut-être une autre fois. Il est difficile parfois de renoncer à l'idée qu'on se fait de sa fierté, idées nouvelles ou pas."

"Sans rancune, sans rancune absolument, mon pote. Te fais pas de bile, je détesterais être la cause d'un monologue philosophique et désespéré. Par contre, vu qu'il fait toujours nuit et qu'on est toujours loin du début le boisson le plus proche, ça ne te dirait pas de... m'apprendre encore deux ou trois trucs, comme on dit par chez vous ? Ce que tu veux, je verrai bien ce qui est entré dans ma tête demain, ailleurs que par ma bouche je veux dire."

"Il semble, mon ami, que ce soir tu n'aies qu'une idée en tête. Mais puisque c'est une bonne idée, qui songerait à se plaindre ?"

"Haaaa, c'est une question difficile, attends, je cherche, il y a les sénateurs conservateurs mais c'est de la triche, peut-être dans ma famille, ha non je n'en ai pas, ou..."

OK, dans ces circonstances très précises, Deadpool n'avait pas l'intention de protester qu'on l'empêche de parler.

(D'abord, il continuerait dans sa tête tout seul.)


End file.
